Oh Schmidt
by Pervingly
Summary: What if Kendall was at a concert in Cleveland Ohio, and heard two girls talking about Fanfiction? What will happen when he finds a Kenyan story about him and a guy named Ryan? Read find out. Summary kinda sucks, but the story is better. RPS SLASH! R&R


**A/N Okay, so me and a couple of my friends on here, Michelle550 and Koganlove26, decided to each do a Kenyan story in honor of our friend Ryan, Mr. Tool, who has a 'Healthy Mancrush' as he put it…W/e…Lol don't believe him on that one :p Hope ya like it RyRy :- ]**

**P.S. This is a RPS**

Ryan's P.O.V.

Oh my goshness, he is sooo hot! I really wish I could meet him someday. Psh, like that's ever going to happen. That's only for the lucky people. You might be wondering who I am and who I am talking about. Well, my name is Ryan. I have short, dirty blonde hair that is currently in the style of a faux-hawk, I have odd hazel eyes that have blue mixed in them and people say that I look a lot like Kendall. Well mostly my best friends Becca, Jaime, and Michelle say that, but whatever. Anyways, I am talking about Kendall Knight, the most hottest, most gorgeous, person ever. Okay, maybe that's a hyperbole, but in my eyes, he's the most beautiful person in the world.

Let me tell you a list of things I love about him. 1) He seems like the nicest person in the world. 2) He is soo gorgeous. 3) He's smart, but not overly smart. 4) He's also basically the leader of the band he is in, Big Time Rush. 5) His beautiful eyes, they are just so…beautiful. And last, but certainly not least, 6) His amazing smile. Now I may not know him, but I know a lot about him. I wouldn't call myself a stalker, but I do a lot of research on him and am a bit obsessed with him. He's just so-if I haven't already mentioned this-freakin' gorgeous!

He can turn any straight man gay with his looks. Which is exactly what happened to me. I used to date Jaime, and she was like, obsessed with them. Especially Kendall. Anyways, she was writing stories about Big Time Rush on . I didn't know about it at first, but Becca and Michelle ratted her out to me about it. But like Becca says, I would've found out anyway, because I am just that much of a sneaky, conniving, Kendall look alike. Plus, she had her username and the website out for all to see on her Facebook page. She really should've been more cautious with that…After a while, Jaime dumped me (In the nicest of ways possible of course, cause she is really considerate about peoples feelings) saying that she just couldn't feel that spark anymore, but that she would love to be friends. So we ended things with each other and I realized that I was bi and had a massive crush on Kendall.

Anyways, they ended up getting me addicted to Big Time Rush and the fan fictions and so now, I officially have a fan fiction account and have my own stories that I write. The girls were so proud when I told them. So this brings me to right now. I am sitting on my bed with my laptop, writing a fan fiction centered around me and Kendall.

Kendall's P.O.V.

"Ugh! I am sooo tired!" One of my best friends, Logan, said. We had just gotten on the tour bus after a huge concert in Cleveland Ohio. We all love singing, dancing, our show BTR, and, of course, we love our fans, but it is soooo tiring. I could feel the bus start to move, signaling that we were on our way back to the hotel.

"Yeah, me to. I'm beat." My other friend, James, said. I was to interested in something else to be tired. You see, right after we finished signing autographs, I heard a couple fans talking about a website called Fanfiction where fans of books, movie, TV shows, and sometimes bands, can write stories about them. Well, the fans I heard talking about it was saying that she 'So going was going home to write another Kendall and Logan fan fiction'. It had immediately caught my attention for some reason, so I am gonna go online to the site and see what types of stories they have up there. We needed to get to the hotel first though, so I decided to joke with James a bit to pass the time.

"Really, I thought your name was James, not Beat." I said with a smile on my face. He just gave me a look that said 'I am not in the mood, so shut the fuck up before I smack the blonde off of your head.' I shut up, but was still quietly laughing.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep. Maybe a certain 5 year old by the name of Kendall should to." He said. That got me to shut up. I did the most mature thing that I could think of, that I knew would get under his skin with how mature it was. I walked up to him, stuck my finger into my mouth, and stuck it in his ear, giving him a wet willy and giving him a shiver up his back. He looked at me with a look of disgust on his face, bringing his finger up to his ear, trying to get the saliva out.

"You disgusting son of a bitch! That is the grossest thing ever! I was right. You really ARE a 5 year old!" He said with the same expression of disgust. By this time, we had gotten to the hotel and were in mine and Logan's shared suite. I just stuck my tongue out at him and walked away, hearing him stomp off to his and Carlos' shared suite. I walked into my part of the room, walking over to my bed, and setting my laptop on my lap. I opened it and quickly got onto the internet, looking up http:/Fanfiction. It came up with a , so I clicked on that. I read some of the stuff on the first page and decided to go to TV Shows, since we are on Big Time Rush.

I looked for Big Time Rush and found it very quickly. I followed the little scroll down bars on the top of the page and saw that it had all of us on it. I clicked on my name and English and clicked Go. The first thing that came up, the name was called A Birthday to remember. The summary said:

'What if it was Ryan's birthday and his best friends Rebecca, Michelle, and Jaime decided to drag him to a BTR concert? He wasn't to enthused about it, but will that change when he meets Kendall? What will happen? Read, find out, and review. OOC SLASH! Kenyan One-shot'

I didn't understand what Kenyan, Slash, and OOC meant, but I decided to read it to see what was going on in peoples minds. Before I read it though, I decided to see if Urban Dictionary had the meanings to those three things.

First I looked up OOC. The second definition said 'Used in fanfiction to describe a character who has been characterized differently to the canon.' Hmm…Okay, so it means I'm not my usual self…What is my usual self…?

Next, I looked up Kenyan. None of the things on there seemed like it would relate to this, so I guessed it was made up by the author or something.

I then tried Slash. The first thing it came up with was 'Genre of fanfiction involving pairing two male or female characters together; characters are commonly shown with a slash in between'. So…They're writing about me and them being…Together? Me…With a dude…? Whatever. It's their imagination. But for some reason, the thought of being with a guy didn't disgust me as much as I thought it would. I'm probably just to tired to be disgusted. I went back to the screen with the story and started reading it.

It was actually really good. It was funny and I couldn't help but laugh when I came to the part where this Ryan dude said 'Well thanks for the Grand Theft Twinkie.' This dude was hilarious. I had completely forgotten it was a 'Slash'…That was, until it said:

' "Wait...you got a little something on the side of the lip." He smiled at me, inching into me.

"Oh thanks...that would have been embarrassing..." I started to say, raising my hand to wipe off my lip. He let go of my wrist and swatted away my hand. I looked at him a bit confused, but then realized that he wanted to wipe it off himself. He put his finger right at the tip of the corner of my lip and wiped off the cream. I stood there not able to move one bit, and what he did next was enough to make me have an instant boner. He put the finger he used to wipe my mouth, and put it in his mouth, sucking on it in the most seductive way possible. I went weak in the knees right there and then, not able to get a single word out.

"Uh...I...fuck...I'm gonna go now..." I said, trying to keep my cool, but obviously failing.

"Not before I..." He began to say, pulling me into a kiss. I felt sparks the second our lips touched, my lips melting onto his, working as one. He bit on my bottom lip before he pulled away. I searched his eyes, in disbelief that he had just kissed me.' And I was _very_ surprised when I saw I actually got _horny_ while reading that. I would've expected anything _BUT_ that.

I couldn't help but reach my hand down and palming myself through my pants. I was really getting into it, moaning and panting, and was about to push my hands down my pants and boxers, when I heard the door swing open. My head jerked up and I saw James standing there at the door with a smirk on his face at catching me palming myself, while I was blushing so much, it could put a cherry tomato to shame.

"Well lookie what we have here. Little Kenny pleasuring himself cause he don't have no-one to do it for him." James teased.

"Shut it shit face. At least I ain't fucking a dude." I said, referring to his relationship with his boyfriend/best friend, Logan. I smiled, showing him that I was joking. I completely supported their relationship. I somehow always knew that they would get together someday.

"At least I get to fuck someone." He said smirking, knowing he had me there.

"…Whatever." I said. He just laughed

"See? I always win arguments like this. You should just not even try to win against me." He said, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Suurreee." I said, sarcastically. He just stuck up his middle finger at me and walked over to me.

"So what were you even pleasuring yourself to anyways?" He asked, coming over to look at the screen. I tried to move to exit out of it before he could see it, but he had already seen it and was reading it. He laughed when he read it. "Ooohh I see how it is. So you wouldn't mind fucking a dude, you just haven't done it. That's why you weren't repulsed like me and Logan thought you were gonna be when we told you about us. That also explains why you've never had a girlfriend!" He exclaimed when he made that discovery.

"No, I'm not gay!" I defended myself. "I just haven't liked any of the girls at the Palm woods. They're not my type." I said."Yeaaahhh, you're not gay and that's why you're in here jerking off while reading about you and some dude kissing and most likely doing more in the future in the story." He said sarcastically, and I had to admit, the idea of me and a dude having sex turned me on more than I already was. But I wasn't gonna tell James that. "Just admit it Kendall, you're gay.""I'm not g-!" I started to protest, but the look on James' face told me not to lie to him. "Fine, I'm gay!" I said with a huff. I was shocked I had actually just said that I was gay. Never, in a million billion years, would I have thought that I, Kendall Knight, would EVER say that I was gay. "See, now was that so hard?" He asked condescendingly. He had a mocking smirk on his face. How I wished that I could just wipe that smirk clean off his face.

"Just shut up and go. Close the door behind you." I said in an agitated voice."Fine, fine." He said, raising his hands in mock surrender, walking towards the door. Before he walked out the door, he threw me a quick smirk over his shoulder before walking out. I just rolled my eyes and went back to reading.

I was at the part where it said '"This is going to sound really cheesy. Well I'm always cheesy, but this is extra Gouda...I think my heart just skipped a beat..." Kendall smiled, leaning in close to me.' and I couldn't help to laugh at that. I mean come on, that's funny. I can't believe he had me being all corny like that though. I mean am I really that corny in real life? I hope not…By then, my erection had gone back to normal, so when story Kendall and Ryan started making out heavily, it shot straight back up.

As I was reading, I couldn't help but reach down and grab my throbbing dick , jerking off as I read:

'He pinned my hands down and trusted in me a little harder, hitting that special spot sure enough to make your toes curl.

"Nag...more..." I manage to grunt out. He slid out, making sure to hit that spot once again. He left me breathless, the feeling that took over my body was pure bliss. He looked over at me and grins, knowing that he had me feeling like paddy.

"You like that...want more?" He asked as he starts to sit up, resting his own knees on the bed.

"More...I need all of you...I need to feel you cum inside me." I moaned out. He thrust in me, hitting my spot once again, from a better angle. I tried hard not to let the moan escape, but before I knew it, I was screaming out his name. He quickened his thrusting, pumping in and out of me twice as fast, never once losing eye contact with me.

"Touch yourself so we can come together." He grunted still thrusting in. I reached over and grabbed my own member and began pumping it, at a slow and steady pace, wanting to make sure I didn't finish before he did.' I mean it was just so hot, and I didn't know why I was thinking these things…Okay I knew, I just still didn't want to admit it. I mean, I'm not supposed to be gay. I was always told that being gay was wrong and that it was a sin and that god made Adam and Eve so that men and women could mate together, not men with men and women with women and all that crap, and I never shared that viewpoint, but I never thought that _I_ would be gay. But I guess life is just full of surprises.

I went back to reading and jerking off like I was before James interrupted. I felt myself getting closer to the edge as the scene played in my head while I was reading, and let me tell you, I liked the scene that I saw. I found myself Cumming right after the sex, or lemons as they call it, scene was over.

When I was done reading the story, I set my laptop aside and walked into the bathroom so that I could clean off my hand. I couldn't help but think that it would be cool to meet this person who wrote the story…Hmm…I wonder…I walked out of the bathroom after washing my hand, and sat back on the bed with the laptop in my lap.

I looked at his profile and saw all kinds of quotes of Shana nay that he and his friend had posted on there. I had watched a few of those videos before and about busted a gut. Especially her crackdonalds one. But I'm getting off topic here. I looked on his profile and saw that he, had his Facebook link on it. I followed the link, hoping that he had his address on his Facebook account. I was hoping that maybe we'd be going wherever he lived for our tour sometime, so that I could meet him…I don't know why I wanted to meet him, probably to see why he wrote the story…Yah, I'll go with that.

It loaded the page, and came up with his profile, that just happened to have a picture of me as his picture. I smirked to myself. Looks like he was a big fan of mine. That instantly boosted my ego, which I'll admit, was not a good thing. I went to his info and saw that he was 18, almost 19, and that he did, in fact, have his address on there. I read it and realized that he lived here in Cleveland. Well ain't that convenient? I smiled and wrote down the address. I decided I would go meet him tomorrow.

Night came fast after that. We went to dinner at Olive Garden and then came back to the hotel and played COD (Call Of Duty) on our Xbox in mine and Logan's suite. After playing for about 2 hours, James and Carlos went to their room that they were sharing, while me and Logan shared a room. I decided to go to sleep, excited for tomorrow.

_Next Morning_

I was woken up the next morning, having someone jumping up and down on my bed. I didn't even have to look up to know who it was, I mean who else would wake someone up by jumping on their bed?

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey." Carlos said in a singsong voice, not letting up on the jumping.

"Leave me alone Carlos." I groaned out while turning over, digging my head into my pillow.

"Nope. You need to get up." He said, STILL JUMPING!

"Give me ten more minutes." I said.

"Nope." He denied.

"Five?" I tried again.

"Nope." He said, chuckling.

"Pleeaasseeee Carlos!"

"Nope." He said. I sat up with a scowl on my face.

"What are you, a broken record?" I asked with an annoyed, but playful at the same time, voice.

"Nope, Imma broken Latino." He said with a grin. I couldn't help but chuckle. He hasn't changed at all from when we were 16, which means he hasn't changed since we was 6, and I can't imagine it any other way.

"Ahaha yes, yes you are." I said with a smile on my face. I then looked over at the clock on the bedside table, and saw that it was…Already 12:30! "It's 12:30 already? Why didn't anyone get me up earlier?" I asked. Everyone knew I didn't like sleeping late cause it felt like a waste of the day.

"Oh please, you weren't even gonna get up when I tried to get you up just now! You definitely wouldn't have gotten up earlier!" Carlos said…Well he had a point there. I got up, got my clothes for the day, went into the bathroom and took a shower. When I was done in the shower, I got dressed brushed my teeth ect.

I told everyone that I was going driving around Cleveland, which was true, but I was really going to meet Ryan. Hopefully he'd be home. James asked if he could come with me, but I just told him I wanted to think about some stuff alone, and then left.

I got into my rental 2012 BMW 650i Convertible. It was alpine white, with an ivory white nappa leather interior. I got out my iPhone and put on my VZ Navigator, putting in the address to Ryan's house that I got from his FB account. It didn't take me long to get there, maybe about 15 minutes. When I got to what I assumed was his house, according to VZ Navigator, I saw that it was a beautiful white 2 story house with a wrap around porch. I got out of my car and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. I waited for a couple minutes, hearing someone coming down the stairs and a few seconds later, the door was opened, revealing a VERY good looking, tan guy with a Mohawk. When he saw me, his mouth dropped open.

"I-It's not possible. I have to be dreaming again. There's no way Kendall Schmidt would be on my doorstep and it not be a dream-A very amazing dream." He mumbled to himself. So I'm guessing this was Ryan. Ha. Apparently he dreams about me. I couldn't help but smirk and he must've seen cause I saw him blushing a little. '_Cute'_ I thought to myself. His blush deepened, which most likely meant that I had said that out loud, and that thought made me blush a tiny bit. He smiled a bit at my blush.

"K-Kendall Schmidt?" He asked, obviously still shocked. I smiled and nodded.

"You must be Ryan." I said. He looked even more surprised that I knew his name.

"Not that I'm not like really happy that y-you're h-here or anything, but how do you know my name and why are you here?" He asked. Haha he's happy I'm here. I smiled on the inside and outside.

"I read your story on Fanfiction. The one about it being your birthday." I told him. You could see he had stopped breathing for a second. "Ryan? You okay?"

Ryan's P.O.V

I couldn't believe he was here! NEVER, in a million years, did I think that THE Kendall Schmidt would EVER be on my doorstep, let alone have read my stories.

"Ryan? You okay?" He ask worriedly, apparently seeing that I had momentarily stopped breathing, hearing he had read my story.

"Y-You read my story?" I stuttered and he nodded "….And you didn't come to beat the shit outta me, did you?" I asked wearily. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I'm not here to beat the shit outta you." He said. I nodded.

"Well…D-Do you w-wanna come in?" I stuttered again. _Way to go Ryan. Keep stuttering like an idiot. Cause that's soooo cool and he'll just loooveee it._ I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Sure." He answered with a smile. I smiled and stepped aside, letting him walk through the door, closing the door behind him. I led him into the living room and over to the couch.

"So, if you didn't come here to kick my ass, then why did you come here?" I asked curiously, when we sat down. He just smiled .

"I guess I just wanted to know why you wrote it…Why anyone writes those stories really, but why you wrote me and you." He said. Awesome, now I have to tell him that it is my ultimate fantasy to be with him.

"Erm…People write those stories because it's what they dream to happen. For instance, Kames is what they call you and James because that's what they want to happen. Cargan is Carlos and Logan. There's a pairing for all of you with every one of you. It's almost always a girl that writes them, but every once in a while, it'll be a guy." I explained. He nodded.

"So then…You dream for me and you to be together?" He asked the dreaded question I was hoping he wouldn't. Right after he asked that, the door opened. _Thank god!_ I thought. I never thought I'd be so happy to see my little sister, Emma.

"Ryan I'm home fr-" She started to say, but stopped when she saw Kendall sitting next to me. Her mouth dropped open, much like mine had when I saw him at the door. She seemed to snap out of it and started squealing and pointing at Kendall. He just had this amused look on his face.

"I'm guessing she likes us…" Kendall said. I chuckled and nodded.

"Big time. Especially Logan…Her and my friends Becca and Michelle would probably not get along very well…Three girls who are kinda possessive over Logan…Not good. Michelle and Becca JUST recently decided to 'Share' Logan." I said with a laugh. He laughed along with me, my sister still squealing.

"K-Kendall Schmidt!" She squealed again. "Omg omg omg omg! Is-Is Logan here to by any chance…?" She asked. I laughed at her, cause I knew she was gonna ask that.

"Ahaha no sweetie, he's not here. Just me. Sorry." He answered. And he's sweet. I internally let out a dreamy sigh. Could he get any better? I was pulled outta that soon to be fantasy, seeing him look at me with a smirk on his face. I must've had a confused look on my face, cause I had no idea why he was smirking. I just shook my head and turned back to Emma. You could see her face drop a bit when he said Logan wasn't here, but she still had a smile on her face, which quickly turned to confusion.

"Wait a minute, not that it's not like, totally awesome that you're here and everything, but why are you here?" She asked, confused. He looked at me for a second, and I quickly shook my head, telling him not to tell her about the stories.

"My car overheated, and your house was the only one here that someone was home." He said. Damn he came up with that fast.

"Oh okay" Emma said. "Well I have homework so I am going to go do that." She said and started to go upstairs, but then looked back at me and mouthed 'Please get me an autograph!'. I smiled and nodded and she went upstairs.

"She asked you to get her an autograph?" He asked. I just stared blankly at him for a second…How did he know that? He was turned the other way. I must've had that confused look on my face cause he chuckled.

"Yah, how did you know?" I asked.

"I know pre-teen girls by now." He said with a chuckle. I just made an 'Ahh'ing noise and nodded my head.

"Oh…Right." I said with a blush on my face. "Sooo…Wanna go play video games?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't go back to the stories.

"Sure." He said. We walked to upstairs and decided we would play Mortal Kombat on my PS3. A little bit through the game, which was a few hours, my sister came in and said she was going to her friends house, which was a few houses down. I nodded and said by and she left. About 5 minutes later, I heard my phone beep somewhere, signaling I had a text, but I didn't know where. I paused the game real quick and looked on all over my bed, but couldn't find it. I turned to Kendall.

"Can you please call my phone? My number is 354-952-1034." I asked him.

"Sure." He said, getting his iPhone out and dialing my number. A few seconds later, I heard my phone going off. And that's when I remembered that I had his number in my phone and had a ring tone set for him. You're probably wondering 'How the hell does he have Kendall Schmidt's phone number?'. Well I'll tell you. See, I am kinda…Devoted, we'll say, to Kendall, cause I'm not obsessed-Ok, I'm borderline obsessed with him, but I was joking around and typing all kinds of phone numbers trying to see if I could find his, and ended up finding it surprisingly. I knew it was his cause of his voicemail. Anyways, back to the ringtone. I heard his go off, singing,

_Give me the chance to love you_

_I'll tell you the only reason why_

_Cause you are on my mind_

_I want to know you feel it_

_What do you see when you close your eyes_

_Cause you are on my mind_

_I want to be your best_

_I want to be your worst_

_I want to be the gravity in your universe_

_And I, I want to be there to help you fly_

_I'll help you fly girl_

_Oh, the longer that I wait_

_The more that I'm afraid_

_That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away_

_Cause I, I finally realized, that I can't get you off my mind_

_Give me the chance to love_

_I'll tell you the only reason why_

_Cause you are on my mind_

_I want to know you feel it_

_What do you see when you close your eyes_

_Cause you are on my mind_

I had looked all over my room, almost turning it upside down, yet it still was in perfect condition somehow, when I finally found it…In the hallway outside my room. By the time I had found it, the whole ringtone had played through and when I turned back to Kendall, he just had his eyebrows raised at me with an amused expression on his face.

"Ya know, I can kinda expect that from teenage girls…But I have never thought that a GUY would be into me…" He said with a slight chuckle to his voice.

"Who said I was into you?" I asked, slightly defensive. He just raised a bushy eyebrow at me in question. I sighed defeated.

"Look I'm sorry, but I-" I was cut off by the feel of warm lips on mine. After the initial shock of it, I started to kiss back. I felt Kendall wrap his arms around my waist, so I did the same, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled away after a couple seconds, which felt like minutes, but was still way to soon for my liking. Hell, if it wasn't for my need for breath, I probably would never stop kissing him.

"It's okay, I like you to." He said with a smile on his face.

"R-Really?" I asked, probably with a shocked-as-hell-Please-Don't-Let-This-Be-Some-Kinda-Sick-Joke look on my face. He chuckled a bit and nodded.

"Yes. I don't know why, but when I read that story, I felt that I had to meet you and something about you just pulls me in and I love it" I smiled a hundred watt smile.

"Awe…I'm pretty sure everyone thinks that, but thank you" I joked with him, earning a playful slap from him.

"Awe just shut up and kiss me." He said with a smile on his face. Didn't have to tell me twice. I put my hand on the back of his neck, connecting our lips again in a Jaw-dropping-Mind-blowing-Boner-inducing-Firework-exploding-Yah you get the point-Kiss. He slid his tongue on my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was quickly granted; him licking his way into my mouth, mapping out every inch and crevice of my mouth, making me go weak in the knees a few times. He led me over to my bed, laying me down, hovering over me.

After a few seconds, his mouth left mine, kissing over my jaw and peppering kisses slowly down my neck, occasionally biting softly. I was vaguely aware of the series of small whimpers that I was emitting in the back of my mind. I felt Kendall's fingers curl around the hem of my shirt, giving it a light tug. I leaned up and let him take off my shirt, him throwing it in a random location in my room. He looked up at me, his dark, lust filled eyes raking down my body. He leaned down and started to kiss his way down my chest, taking one of my nipples into his mouth, pinching the other one softly, drawing a long moan from me. After a few seconds, he switched to the other, pinching the one he was previously working on. After another few seconds, he resumed licking and kissing down my chest.

I felt Kendall move his free hand down to the hem of my jeans, looking up at me for conformation. I just nodded. He resumed his place licking and kissing his way down my chest, while his fingers fumbled around with the button on my jeans. He finally got them unbuttoned, pulling off of me so I could kick them off. He leaned back a bit to get a better look at me. I could hear his breath catch in his throat, causing a smirk on grow on my face.

Kendall started sucking on my neck, letting his hands wander down lower. I buried my hands in his hair, tugging him up to smash our lips together again. I felt him smile into the kiss, quickly taking control, licking at my bottom lip. I let him in and tugged at his shirt as our tongues battled for dominance. He pulled back just slightly and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it in the same direction as my shirt and pants. He quickly came back, reattaching our lips together, and letting his hands start to wander again. I moaned loudly when I felt his hand on my clothed dick. I gasped and bucked my hips up into his hand when he squeezed lightly, wanting more.

"Nghh Kendall" I moaned into his mouth.

"Yeees?" He asked with an 'innocent' smile on his face. I just glared slightly. He just snickered.

"More" I groaned.

"As you wish" He said, scooting down so his mouth was hovering above my hard dick. He pulled down my boxers, tossing them wherever, the feel of his warm breath on my heated skin making me shiver in pleasure. He just smirked and licked a long line up my dick, from base to tip. He kept on teasing me like that for a few minutes, occasionally sucking the head into his mouth, but never taking me fully in, until I had enough.

"Kendall, enough teasing." I groaned out. I could feel his lips turn up into a smirk.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked in an 'innocent' voice. I glared at him. He just laughed, and without warning, engulfed my hard member into his mouth **(1)**. I let out a long moan, lacing my fingers into his hair. The next thing I know, the doors bursting open and Kendall's pulling off.

"Ryan, who's amazing…Car…Is that…?" Wait a minute…I would know that voice anywhere. I brought my hands up and covered my face from embarrassment. Michelle. And if Michelle was here, that meant Becca was here to. And they had just walked in on Kendall sucking me off…Awkward.

"Michelle!" I let a very high pitched, manly of course, squeal and covered me and Kendall with the blanket. I looked at her and Becca to see them both with amused faces, but Becca was also blushing.

"Um…We're just…" Michelle started.

"Gonna go…Come on out.." Becca continued.

"When you're ready…" Michelle said.

"But it looks like you already done did that, now don't it?" Becca joked with a wink, causing both of them to burst out into a fit of laughter, both walking downstairs, joking with each other about what they had just seen, me still blushing like crazy.

"I'm never going to live that down" I said mortified. Kendall just chuckled at me and hugged me.

"Yah, from what I can tell, they make fun of you a lot don't they?" He asked. I just nodded, still trying to process what had just happened.

"Yah" He just chuckled at my spaced out type voice.

"Well we better get down there then and get this over with." He said, although I could see him blushing to.

"Fine. Imma be a very pissy Ryan after this though." I said, causing him to laugh. "They probably don't even know it's you that was in bed with me. They were to busy laughing at me" I laughed, thinking of how shocked they were going to be.

"Well they're in for a shock then." Kendall said.

"Ain't that the truth." I said with a smile on my face. We got outta bed, finding our clothes in the corner near my door. We got dressed and walked downstairs holding hands.

"About ti-" Becca started to say, but stopped when she saw who I was holding hands with. She and Michelle looked at each other for a second before joining hands and jumping up and down squealing.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG IT'S KENDALL SCHMIDT! EEEEEEEEP!" They squealed together. "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!" They turned back to us. "IS LOGAN HERE?" They squealed again. I knew they'd ask that. Me and Kendall chuckled at him.

"I'm guessing this is the Becca and Michelle you was talking about…" Kendall said. I just nodded at him, smiling.

"Yep, this is them. Becca is the tan one, the one you can always count on to blush in embarrassing conversations, and that's Michelle, the one who you can always count on to be random as hell…You can count on both of them to put dirty thoughts in your head" I said smiling. He nodded.

"Ahaha. It's nice to meet you." He said. They just squealed silently. "Sorry, Logan isn't here. I'm the only one here." He told them. They nodded.

"It's nice to meet you to." They said.

"I swear, sometimes I think you two are twins." I said. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Thank you." They said smiling. I just shook my head at them and sat down, Kendall following me sitting next to me on the big chair, and the girls sitting on the couch.

"Sooo…" Michelle started

"Are you guys…dating or something?" Becca finished, both of them having slightly devious smirks on their faces that could make any full grown man run for the hills. I looked at Kendall, because seriously, I had no idea. He smiled at me and took my hand.

"Yes, yes we are" He said. Becca and Michelle squealed again and this time, me and Kendall had to cover their ears. "Do they always squeal like this?" Kendall asked me with a chuckle.

"Only when it comes to Big Time Rush or me and dating someone" I said.

"Wait a minute" Michelle said, once they had calmed down slightly. "How did you even find Ryan, Kendall?" She asked.

"Well, I was at the concert here and I heard a few girls talking about how they were going home to write a Kendall and Logan story on Fanfiction, and my curiosity spiked, so when we got back to the hotel, I looked it up and ended up finding Ryan's story. And then I looked at his Facebook account and came here." He explained.

"Sounds kinda stalkerish if yah ask me…" I joked with him. He smiled and playfully smacked my arm.

"I'm not the one that somehow got my private phone number and put a ringtone on it" He said, sticking his tongue out at me while I blushed slightly.

"What? You had his phone number, but you didn't give it to us?" Becca asked, using the sweet, innocent, deathly calm voice that can make anyone fall to the floor at her feet, begging for forgiveness of whatever they did.

"Uh…I…Well…Ya see…Yes…" I said, sorta freaked out. In this case, I would've preferred being yelled at then her giving me that sweetly innocent deathly calm voice of hers. I could feel Kendall's body shaking with laughter, because here I am, a 19 year old dude, who's scared of a 14 year old girl…But man she's freaky sometimes! **(2)**.

"You better not be withholding Logie Bear's phone number, or so help me god I will shank your ass!" She said, laughing slightly at the end, but I could tell she was serious. I would be in deep shit if I had Logan's phone number and didn't give it to her **(3)**.

"Sooo true! What song did you use as the ringtone?" Michelle asked. I blushed a little because of how cheesy the song really is.

"On my mind, by Cody Simpson" I said.

"OMG I love him!" Becca said.

"Eh. I like Justin Bieber more." Michelle said.

"Nah, I like The Biebs tooo, but Cody…I like him a lot more" Becca replied.

"Whatever" Michelle said. Me and Kendall laughed at their conversation.

"What? He is." Becca argued. Me and Kendall just looked at each other and got up very slowly so as not to disturb the two disputing girls that I call friends, and walked upstairs.

"Are they always like that?" Kendall asked with a smile on his face, when we laid down on my bed, him holding me in his arms.

"It depends. Not all the time though." I said, chuckling. He nodded, laying his chin on the top of my head.

"I still can't believe they walked in on us…" Kendall said.

"I know. I'll definitely be locking my door from now on." I said smiling.

"Oh, so you think we're doing that again huh?" He asked me.

"Uh…Well…I mean…I don't kn-" I started to say, embarrassed, but was cut off by Kendall kissing me.

"I was joking Ryan. No need to get embarrassed." He said with a light laugh to his voice. I pouted a little.

"Meanie." I said. He softly kissed me again.

"Awe, I'm sorry." He said, before kissing me again, but this time for longer.

"Mhmm.." I mumbled into the kiss.

_Damn he's a good kisser_ I thought to myself when we pulled away

"Well thank you. You're not to bad yourself." He said with a smirk on his face.

_Oh Schmidt I said that out loud_

***Blushes* And there we go! FINALLY! IT'S DONE! That took me FOREVER to do. It was a whole 13 pages long, 7136 words, my longest one-shot yet. Hope everyone liked it even though it's not a normal pairing :- ]. Please review and spread the word about KENYAN! Lol**

**(1) I was blushing soooo hard writing all that.**

**To Ryan: (2) Thank you for that Ryan. I appreciate you calling me freaky even though you didn't really :p lol. (3) Let that be a warning to you Ryan. If you are withholding Logie Bear's phone number, I will shank yo ass…Wuv you! :- ] I hope you enjoyed this and I'm soooo sorry it took so long.**

**ALSO! I am also working on a self harm story based off The Last Night by Skillet, so be looking for that. Hopefully it won't take forever like this one :- ]**

**Peace, Love, Happiness, Hippiness,**

**Becca :D**


End file.
